Mark Of Athena
by sparklefan3
Summary: This is what I think will happen in the Mark of Athena so just enjoy!
1. author's note

Author's note:

Hello everyone this is just a author's note ( i think you all know that) well you see I wanted to inform you that first I'm ot that great at spelling or grammar so just please excuse that.  
>Also i don't think I'll make it jason and Reyna it will probably be jason and Piper. I don't know about Hazel, Frank, and Leo.<p>

That's it.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Annabeth

Chapter 1/ Annabeth

After so long she would see him again. The main focus was just to see him once more even if he did fall for another girl at the roman camp. She wanted to see that he's okay. I was in a daze neither happy or sad.  
>'' Hey Annabeth?'' Piper asked, '' We just landed you ready?'' '' Yeah I'm coming'' I replied.<br>I walked over to the the edge of the war ship. Jason came beside me. '' You really miss him don't you?'' I looked at him. Jason, Demigod from the Roman camp. He was tall, short blond hair and had sky blue eyes.  
>'' I do.'' '' Well you coming to see him or not because if you're not there to explain everything then they'll open fire.'' He smirked '' Let's go.'' I said back.<p>

Campers. Everywhere. ''Umm Jason you do think they won't kill us right.'' I faced him.  
>'' Who knows if they beleive us.'' He replied. We both walked down carefully. Ahh jason he's here who's she. murmmerd through the crowd. I looked around carefully just in case I had to pull out my dagger. '' Annabeth?'' Percy said pulling out of the crowd and toward her. There he was Percy. Just as he looked the last I saw him.<br>Messy black hair and sea green eyes. '' Percy...'' she hesitated, but continued '' do you remember me?''  
>'' I would never forget you wise girl.'' He smiled. She lost it right there She rammed him and hugged him tighter than Tyson ever would. He rememberd. He never forgot her! '' OK OK! I missed you too.'' Percy stroked her hair.<br>'' I suppose you are Annabeth Chase?'' a voice said.

I pulled away from Percy to see a girl with black hair. '' Hi I'm Reyna.'' She replied, '' I think we know that you're ok to have around since you've had a um.. special moment with our Praetor.'' Was this her the girl Percy had fallen for? It couldn't be Percy said he would never forget me.

'' I am Annabeth Chase. Percy's girlfriend. Nice to meet you Reyna.'' She said. Wait a minute did she really just say that.

'' People,'' Percy said, '' Now you know we must not attack them they will explain everything soon. For you see Jason has come.'' Ok. Let's move on then. Percy turned and grabbed her hand. She blushed. They started moving toward Jason. Reyna was close beside them. Funny you'd never think that Athena's child would be confused, but she was. Jason looked like he'd been bitten by a pit scorpion when he saw Reyna. Reyna looked exactly the same. How is Piper feeling. Piper? She looked around. '' What's wrong.'' Percy asked. '' Where's Piper.'' she said. Jason was knocked out of his phase. '' Piper!'' he shouted. '' HELP!'' Piper's shrill voice screamed from the ship. Annabeth immediately let go of Percy's hand and ran toward Piper's voice Jason with her. WTH happend to her.

**I bet that was horrible. Anyway I kept it short to see if i get any comments on this so i know what to fix. Thanks for reading I will update in maybe 4 days? Oh yeah and spoiler. How come Ocatavion wasn't speaking against Percy? hint hint has something to do with piper. And major spoiler Leo and Hazel met during the time Annabeth was talking to Reyna.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES OR HOO SERIES THAT IS RR'S! ( HAVE DIFFERENT POV'S IN THIS CHAPTER)**

JASON

We'd only been at Camp Jupiter for a little while and something had already happend. Crazy huh.I wasn't mad that something had happend I was actually really worried. Why? Because it's Piper. Sure I hadn't known her forever and the mist played a trick on her so she thought I was her boy friend, But after we'd been through I'm not ready to let her go. I ran after Annabeth to get to the ship where apparently Piper was in need of help.I glanced back and saw Percy's confused face and Reyna's hurt face. Ouch that hurt, I still kept running Piper I go.

PIPER

'' HELP ME!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was freaking out and unarmmed. It was the only thing a child of Aphrodite could do at this time . Scream for help. '' No No,'' he chided, '' Your friends would get here in time to save you.''He was a scrawny boy. I belevied he metioned his name was octivan no no Octavion yep that's it. '' Why the heck do you wan to kill me.'' I lashed at him. '' Because you're a Greek stupid fool!'' Did he really just call me a fool! I would've punched him in the nose, but he had an imperial gold sword below my was i supposed to do get killed for punching him or live a little longer. He pushed the blade closer to my no here it comes my death has arrived. '' Let her go Octavion!'' I heard Jason shout. I turned my face a liitle to see Jason. Wait what was I thinking! '' Jason Help me!'' I shouted. He nodded a yes. Octavion falterd a little when he sa Jason.'' Octavin,'' Jason warned ''Let Piper go.''Octavion dropped he suddenly heavy blade in my lap. '' Jason?'' he answerd back, '' I thought the Greeks had killed you That's why I was gonna kill her.'' He pointed his scrawny finger at me. '' You see Octavion I'm very much alive so back away from Piper and get off the ship.''Octavion did as he was told but before he left he sneerd at me. Dang he must really not like hoisted me up. '' You okay?'' he questioned.'' I'm fine thanks.'' I would've kissed him right there, But I noticed Annabeth was here.'' Oh my god Piper you were seriously about to let your self be killed by that scrawny kid?'' She smirked.'' Ha ha ha Annabeth very funny.''We all walked off the ship and into the crowd where I was going to meet Reyna.

LEO

Amazing how my stories don't have anything well intresting. When we walked off the ship all I saw were the golden eyes of a beautiful girl. I felt somehow that I knew her. She was gorgeous with her gold eyes and choclate colored curls.  
>I've liked a lot of girls, But she was the one that impacted me the most. I walked away form Jason and Annabeth and walked toward her.<br>'' Hi.'' I said.  
>She looked frightend and barely murmmured '' Hi.''<br>'' You look like you saw a ghost.'' I joked.  
>'' I think I am seeing a ghost...'' she murmmerd to herself I didn't know what that meant, but I knew I was attracted to her. Definently another girl I liked.<br>'' I have to go I'm Hazel nice to meet you Sammy.'' She hurried off.  
>Sammy? Great a girl who mistakes me for another person. I wasn't giving up on her though.<br>'' Hey wait up!'' I ran after Hazel not realizing what was happening.

PERCY

Great I meet my girlfriend for the first time in months and she runs away from me. Nice.  
>I was utterly confused. (he he I made percy use a big word) Who the heck was Piper and why was she screaming. I was just about to follow Jason and Annabeth, But right then I stopped and looked at Reyna. She was hurt alright. Not physically but emotinally.<br>'' Reyna,'' I hesitated but continued '' Jason was your boyfriend.''  
>She stared at me caustiously not knowing what to do. A few seconds later she nodded. Her face turned pink she turned toward he ship and stormed toward Jason who was just coming down with Annabeth and another girl. Piper I'm guessing. I followed Reyna toward them.<br>When we reached them I grabbed Annabeth's hand again. Hey I wasn't letting her go since she was the only one I rememberd when my memory was erased. She turned toward me and mouthed Sorry. I mouthed back It's okay and squeezed her hand.  
>I looked at Jason and he nodded that he got the message.<br>'' People of Camp Jupiter,'' He shotued to the crowd, '' The greeks are here for good reason they need us to unite with them and help defeat the Giants.'' '' If we unite then we will have a stronger force against the Giants. We also need to get the rest of the God's on our side I know that Hera/Juno is with us.'' I finished.  
>I heard the crowd murmmuring and then they stopped and looked at Reyna. '' Reyna,'' a person shouted '' Do you agree to work with the Greeks?'' I looked at Reyna. She looked Pained. I could see why since Jason was next to Piper and not her, But she had to say yes or we're all goners. Annabeth squeezed my hand. '' I agree with Percy and Jason we must unite against the Giants.'' She finally said.<br>The crowd cheered.  
>'' Everyone get back to your cohorts now.'' She finished.<br>About 2 minutes later the crowd dissapeard. Reyna glared at me. '' Let's go to the Principa we need to talk.'' She looked at Jason and Piper and walked off. Reyna definently wasn't happy.  
>-<p>

**Hey everyone This is the second chapter (i know you know that) I was just saying I got a helpful Reveiw saying my POV'S were confusing and i Know they were I apologize. I hope you liked this chapter though! It's longer that the other one and i hope i made a good cliffhanger! Please Reveiw! Oh and yes It will be a Frank Hazel And leo love triangle ( Aphrodite would be proud) I'm hoping to do some MAJOR Reyna and Piper jealousy and Annabeth is definently going to get involved. That's it! I hope you liked and please reveiw! ( Next chaper will be up in about 3 days!) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guys i'm sorry if i took a long time to upload this. Anyway this is definently going to be an intresting chapter so please enjoy. I don't own pjo or tlh it's only r&r's**

Piper

So Reyna wanted to meet ALL of us in the so called Principa. I have to admit I was really jealous of Reyna. Why? Because Jason's old girlfriend might be Reyna. That's a no brainer. I looked at Jason. He seemed to be hurt. Oh yeah Jason's old girlfriend definently was Reyna. Ouch now what. ( I thought Piper would realize because she was a daughter of Aphrodite) '' Hey Jason'' I asked.  
>'' Yeah.''<br>'' We better get going.''  
>'' I know, it's just umm... nevermind.''<br>Jason looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were holding hands. Great they get to have a moment of love. Wow being a daughter of Aphrodite is now getting to me.

'' You guys ready.'' Jason asked them.

'' Yep.'' they both replied in unison.

'' Hey Piper have you seen Leo?'' Annabeth questioned. Great we forgot about Leo! Our best friend! I wonder what Leo's doing.

'' Let's go find him.'' I sighed and walked off.  
>-<p>

Leo

'' Hey wait up!'' I shouted after Hazel. I was running and running after this girl. Were Romans known to be fast.  
>'' Hazel.'' I panted. She was gone. Great. I turned around when something really shiny hit my eye. I bent down.<br>Holy crap it was a 100 pound bar of gold. I needed to grab this thing. I bent down and was barely about to touch it when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. '' Don't touch it please!'' Hazel pleaded.  
>'' Why not?'' I asked freeing my wrist from her hand.<br>'' Just don't.''  
>'' Did you see the sizeof that thing!''<br>'' DON'T TOUCH IT!''  
>''WHY NOT!''<br>At this point a whole bunch of campers were looking at us.  
>'' I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT SO YOU'LL HAVE TO LISTEN!''<br>'' fine...''  
>Hazel looked at me. I felt her brilliant gold eyes on mine. Was I creating a moment between us? '' Hey Hazel.'' a male voice called next to me. '' We gotta get to the coho-'' He was cut off when he saw us.<br>Hazel turned her head away from me and looked at him. '' I'm coming Frank.'' she said.  
>I looked at Frank. He had a muscular body, but a really toddler like face. Hazel walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned red. Hazel looked at me once more and then took Frank's hand and both walked off. That hurt,but I'm still not letting her go. There was something different about her.<br>'' Hey repair boy!'' Piper's voice screamed.  
>'' WHAT!''<br>Piper was amazing and all, but now was not the time.  
>'' We gotta go to the Principa.'' Jason said.<br>By then both of them were in front of me. With them were Annabeth and I'm guessing Percy Jackson.  
>'' Where are we going?'' I asked .<br>''Never mind where let's just go before Rayna's dogs eat us.'' Percy said.  
>'' Whatever.'' I mutterd.<br>I guess I'm going to have to forget about Hazel till later, But I will be back oh yes I'll get her.  
>-<p>

Annabeth

We were walking to the Principa where Reyna had told us to meet her. Jason was worried and I could tell by the stench of his sweat. I figured Piper was upset about Reyna. Leo was mad about coming with us and something else, but otherwise Percy and I were happy. Holding hand and hand we walked Peacefully. The Principa was amazing.  
>Really all Roman architechture was. I can't beleive I thought that. '' Hey Annabeth.'' Percy said, '' Would you hold on a second.''<br>He told Jason, Piper, and Leo to go on in and walked back to me.  
>'' I forgot to give you this.'' He mutterd.<br>He leaned in, and I swear this kiss felt like the first time I realized I really love him. Now I don't want to let him go. We broke apart, and smiled.  
>'' Let's go Seaweed Brain.''<br>We walked into the Principa.  
>-<p>

Jason

Since Percy had held back with Annabeth I knew exactly what he was up to. I gave him his time though because the guy deserved it. I walked into the Principa more scared than anything. I was about to face Reyna.  
>She was the toughest girlfriend I ever had. I didn't want to let her go neither did I want to let go of Piper.<br>The Principa was the same. Reyna wasn't. Her face was pink and looked like she had been crying.  
>'' Jason.'' She said dangerously calm.<br>'' Reyna.'' I answerd '' Would you care to explain to me what is going on.''  
>'' I would love to.'' I lied.<br>No I don't I wanted to say. I just didn't have the nerve to. I looked at Piper. Her eyes were flitted back and forth between me and Reyna. What was she thinking. This was a time where i wish i could understand girls, maybe it's all the time really.  
>''Jason if you're done looking at Piper I would like you to answer my question.'' Reyna said.<br>'' Well you see Reyna...'' I replied.  
>Percy and Annabeth walked into the Principa. '' Ok i'm kind of lost right now so fill me in anybody.'' Percy inturrupted.<br>'' Reyna was asking for us to explain what happend at camp half-blood.'' I replied '' Then so be it.''  
>I started off. It was more comforting with Percy being there so I wouldn't have to see Reyna's cold eyes.<br>I started with the Wilderness school and continued. Piper and Leo came in from time to time. After a while we finished.  
>'' I see.'' Percy said, '' What do you think Reyna?''<br>'' It is beleivable yes and kind of like your story Percy.'' Reyna finished.  
>'' So you care to fill me in on what happend in Camp Jupiter Pery.'' I asked '' Sure.'' He answerd. He talked about his adventure here. '' That's when we saw the ship landing.'' he finished.<br>It was silent for a while. Piper yawned. '' I think it's best if we go to dinner.'' I said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We all walked out of the Principa and to dinner.  
>-<p>

Reyna

Great my boyfriend totall broke my heart. WONDERFUL. I was walking next to Annabeth and eyeing Piper.  
>How could Jason fall for her. She had choppy brown hair and bright pink lips. By guessing I knew she was a daughter of Venus. There was no way Jason could fall for a daughter of Venus. We walked to the Mess hall. The campers were already there. The stared at me for direction. I needed to stop thinking about Jason and rule my campers.<br>'' People begin your feasting.''  
>Everyone dug in. Fortuna gave us good luck for now. After everyone finished eating they looked at me and Percy once again. '' Hey guys,'' Percy said. '' Look we weren't killed by the Greeks.'' Everyone laughed.<br>'' Listen though I was talking to my umm manager Annabeth and she said that we must sail to Greece.''  
>Annabeth was Percy's manager? Probably didn't want to say what she really was in front of everyone how sweet.<br>'' Before we go we will take all of you to My camp.'' Percy said.  
>'' Camp Half-blood.'' Jason finished. Everyone murmmerd between themselves. I looked at Octavion. His face was bright red his mouth twisted.<br>UH OH! '' Why sould we trust them they're Greeks for gods sake!'' Octavion shoued.  
>'' Octavion this is not a war between the Greeks and the Romans,'' I said '' We must unite and fight the giants together so I suggest you sit down or be injured for your outspeaking.''<br>Octavion crashed onto the floor in shock. '' As Reyna just said we must work together,'' Piper spoke '' We need to help the gods they need us and Hera proved that too. Please if we don't unite I can tell you that our World is going to end.''  
>Now I saw why Jason liked her. '' We must prepare tonight we board the ship tommorow.'' I finished. I looked at Piper and she smiled at me I smiled back. '' Dismissed and Hurry packing if not up by 7 in the morning we will leave you here.''<br>The crowd disspersed. Percy took Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Jason to the 5 th cohort. I went to my Prateor house and fell into bed. It would be Ok if I didn't get Jason back Right? First things first but We needed to defeat the Giants and Unite with The Greeks. I drifted off to sleep.  
>-<p>

**Ok how was that I thought It wasn't as exciting as promised, and I'm really sorry if it took me a long time to upload. Anyway I've gotten a lot of good reveiws for The Mark of Athena. It is hard coming up with Ideas though.**  
><strong>So please send some. - sparklefan3<strong>


End file.
